Youth of the Nation
by sunflowerpaw
Summary: Geena Greene, a second class SOLDIER fights for her Mako poisoned mother. Chrono Young, a rookie Turk with a mysterious past. When these two meet, will they find out more about each other than they know about themselves? Will they be pawns for Shin-Ra's dark plans?


**A/N- This is purely fan made. I don't own Final fantasy 7, if I did then Zack would never have died...Also, thanks for reading this! Hope you guys enjoy! ;D**

The little girl knew there was no one in the small town house where she lived. But where were they? She didn't know, she didn't like being the only one in the house. Sometimes she would hear whispers flood her head. She had no idea what they meant, but she knew she was smarter than her parents. Whenever the voices would talk to her, she would learn new and valuable information. She couldn't let her parents know, the voices said not to.

But where were her parents? She looked around the small town house. Her parents couldn't afford a two story house since only her father worked, and at a local bar. She listened intently for a few seconds. She couldn't hear voices, of any. Not her parents even, and that's surprising. They usually always fight for some reason or another.

She exited out of the house using a screened door. It lapsed back into place with a loud bang. It didn't startle the young girl though, she was used to the house, and she's lived here her whole life. She looked around the backyard and heard voices from a small cave, which was located directly behind her house. The cave was always glowing an green eerie color. She hated going in there, even her parents disliked going in there as well. So why was she hearing their voices?

-"Hurry, hurry," whispered unidentifiable voices.

'The voices! They must want me to go to the cave! But why? My parents must be in danger!' The girl thought.

The girl started to run with all of her speed, her long red naturally straightened hair was going swiftly with her momentum. Her attire was like that of all the other towns children her age. She had on a knee length light blue dress. She had bare feet, for what was the reason when energetic children would always go outside and dirty expensive shoes?

The trip to the cave was short, but it seemed like a lifetime for the girl. As she was entering the cave, she heard her mother shriek in pain. The girl felt her heart sink and butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed and heard the voices again.

-"Your mother, she's in danger!" whispered one voice that was identified as a woman.

-"She needs medical attention, it seems," Whispered a man with a slight hint of a woman's voice.

The young girl nodded and she quickly picked up her pace again as she made her way through the treacherous natural hills of the cave. She gasped as she saw her mother on the ground covering her eyes with her hands. She was shaking with fear, and she had a glowing green and blue substance covering her clothes.

The girl's father noticed her and turned his head towards the young girl. He smiled, as if another force were controlling him. The girl backed up a little, terrified to be in the presence of her father now.

"What's the matter?" Asked his familiar voice, but something lingered in his tone, the girl was even more afraid at this realization.

"D-Dad?" She asked in question as she felt her voice crack with fear.

-"Watch out for that substance he has in his hands, It's Mako, it does much more than what it lets on," whispered the man's voice with a woman's edge to it.

-"Be careful, young one!" Whispered the woman's voice.

It was at this point that the girl noticed that he had a container that was filled with the ominous liquid that was seen on her mother. She saw what kind of damage it does, both to her mother, and to her father.

"Come here you little wench!" Her father yelled as he threw some of the liquid on her. She tried to duck and get out of the way, but she was too slow, she was dealing with a forty year old man with much more agility than what she has.

As soon as the liquid hit her, her skin started to burn her. She felt as if she were on fire! She started to scream, not only did she scream, but the whispered voices that she hears inside of her head screamed at full force. Then her eyes started to burn her as well, as if someone was trying to pour acid in them. She tried blinking, but found that her vision began to get blurry.

She struggled to find something to protect herself with. She couldn't think straight, the pain, and the voices screaming, no, shrieking inside of her head!

"What's the matter you little Maggot! She was right! I only needed to get rid of my family! I'm free! FREE!" He yelled as he started to walk closer to the girl, preparing to kick her in the side.

The girl found a long stick and reached for it. It would probably break with one hit, but it was worth the try. She let out a breath from pain and snatched the stick.

'I need a weapon, ANYTHING! I-I won't let myself die here by his hands!' The girl thought furiously in her head. There was a bright light and the stick was transformed into a sword. She had never seen such a weapon in her life. It was of average range, but the color of the handle was strange. It had a rainbow of colors dance across the handle. And then the voices were silent, they were quiet. Never in the girl's mind did she think they would stop talking to her.

The man gasped and then he growled in anger, "I knew I should have killed you when you were born, you're nothing but a monster!"

The girl staggered her way up, and the she gripped the sword in an offensive position. The handle stopped dancing rainbow colors and finally settled on red. The red darkened into a deeper color, and soon you could see flames dance its way down the blade.

"Do you even know what you did!" The little girl yelled as she charged at the man, he was defenseless, only armed with the Mako substance. "You hurt mom! No, you hurt your daughter! You loved us!" She yelled as the man swiftly dodged her attack.

"Loved you? How could I love either of you? Do you know what your mother even did?" He yelled and then he started to chuckle darkly. "She used herself for science! How disgusting! Both of you are, you little monster!" He yelled and was about to punch the girl.

The girl stood frozen, all of the rage she had before vanished, and now she felt fear. She felt her knees start shaking, she didn't know what to do. Not once was she hit by her father.

In a flick second she saw the sword's handle switch to a blue, and then to a deep blue. There was a dull blue light, and she closed her eyes. She felt the handle of her sword grow cold, and opened them back up to find her father's clenched fist having ice coating on it.

-"Do not fret young one, we are with you" whispered the kind woman's voice.

The young girl nodded and narrowed her eyes at her once father, "You speak of us as monsters, but looks at you! You're trying to murder your family! The same could be said about you!" The girl nodded with new found courage.

The man's eyes grew wide with fear, "How DARE you!" He yelled and started to charge at the girl again. However, the girl wasn't afraid this time, she'd never be afraid again, the voices were comforting to her, they were here for her, they could do anything for her!

"No!" The girl yelled as the handle bursted into an inferno of flames that scorched the blade. "How dare YOU!" She yelled as she charged her over powered sword directly into her father's chest.

Her mother started to cackle uncontrollably as she started to roll about the ground.

Everything was at a standstill at the fight. The man that the girl once knew as a father stood silently. He wasn't breathing, it seemed that the strike took his life in one hit. The girl then came to her senses and quickly took the sword out of the man's body. It fell back with a sickening thud. Blood started to pool out of the body, and the girl looked quickly away.

Her once perfect dark blue dress was now stained with blood and several tears and rips. Her feet were dirty from the cave's floor. Then she felt her eyes start to water, and she let a couple of them fall. She wouldn't cry that much for her sick minded father, but he was still her father.

She then turned to look at her mother who stopped laughing like a maniac and just started to smile and kept muttering something under her breath.

She kept muttering the word, "Monster".

I sat up straight in my bed, sweat covering most of my face. Even though it's been 10 years since that day, I still keep having reoccurring nightmares of that day.

I sighed as I put a hand up to my forehead. Seconds later my alarm went off signaling that it was time for me to start a new day. "Great", I said to myself as I got out of bed. I headed to my closet and got out my second class SOLDIER uniform. I walked to my bathroom which was directly to my left.

I examined my mirror to see how bad of a condition my face looked for that morning. It would seem untidy to have a non-professional face when arriving to work. My messy light brown hair was in a mess from the lack of brushing from the night. My light amber eyes had slight wrinkles under them, but nothing too noticeable. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, thankfully I can go to work today, not that I have many more days I can take off", I said but mumbled the second part.

After my incident form my hometown, I moved to Midgar, enlisting in SOLDIER for Shin-Ra. I could topple any challenge that they threw at me. They thought I was weak because I was a girl, but did they think wrong. Also, not only did my strength change, but my physical appearance did as well. I had slight Mako poisoning, and that changed my hair and eye color. But my mother, she wasn't as lucky as me, she has a severe case.

I sighed as I swiftly put on my second class uniform, not putting on the helmet though, I don't like things that show off my dimly glowing eyes. But on the bright side, I guess I could see in the dark much better than others. Guess I should consider myself lucky.

After readjusting my uniform, I made my way to my mother's room to give her her daily medication. As I opened the door, I was surprised to find the light on already. Her bed was even made! The curtains were pulled back letting in as much light from under the plate that was possible. She was sitting in a chair, her hands in her lap.

I decided to walk closer to her, hoping that she would acknowledge movement. She didn't even face me. I sighed with disappointment, but grabbed the bottle that was on the dresser of her room, along with a cup of water.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked closer to her and bent down to her level. She just continued to stare out the window. I sighed again and grabbed her hand, "Mom, you need to take you medication now" I said as I took out two pills from the bottle and held them in my hand for her to take.

"Remember…when we…used to g-g-garden together?" She asked, her voice stuttering for a second.

That surprised me, hardly ever did she bring up the past, I even felt my mouth open a little from the surprise. She then looked at me, which surprised me even more, "My baby, you…look…grown up now", she said as she put a hand on my cheek and I smiled at the comforting warmth of her hand.

"That's what happens mom, people grow up", I said as I placed my gloved hand over hers. She smiled, but then she looked back to the window.

I put the pills in her mouth and she swallowed them as I gave her the water. I smiled at her again, and the embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry mom, as soon as you're better, we can move out of this dump, I'll take you to Costa del Sol, someplace nice, I know you'll have fun there", I said as I could feel a small arm around my body. I looked up at her with surprise, she never gives me a response.

I saw something sparkle on her cheek, and I saw that she was crying out of one eye.

"Mom…"I said as I stood up. I looked at her, I miss having mother daughter conversations. I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying. I couldn't go to work with red eyes, people would question. "I have to go to work now, I'll be back later though. Nancy will be over here for your lunch". I said as I turned around from her and exited out of our apartment. I walked down the street towards work.

Right now, I have to focus on work, and I hate work. I hate SOLDIER. I hate Shin-Ra, I hate Midgar. All of it, but, I have to work to get enough money for my mother's medication, and SOLDIER has a very high salary. I have no choice if I want my mom to get better, and its showing. My mom IS getting better, and then we can leave this metal piece of shi-

"Ah, Ms. Geena," Said a familiar voice, bringing out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw a man that had black hair, but was also wearing a suit…Either he's a Turk, or someone that's higher than me and wearing a suit. My memory fails me…

-"This is Reeve, the man with a head branch of Shin-Ra", said a man's voice with an edge of woman to it. This voice is actually an entity that goes by the name of Ramuh. But anyway, reeve, huh?

"Reeve. Do you request my services?" I asked as I placed my hands behind my back.

"Actually, no. I was just greeting you Ms. Geena, but thank you for the offer", he said as he nodded and headed off towards the largest building in Midgar.

I stuck my tongue out behind his back, "Man, if it's one thing I hate about being a SOLDIER, It's that you have to be respectful and smile. I hate it!" I yelled as I kicked a nearby wall in furry. I almost died with humiliation. As I removed my foot, there was a huge dent in the wall.

I looked at it with amazement, "Haha, I did that! Hell yeah!" I yelled as I fist pumped in the air.

-"Geena…" Ramuh said in a disapproving voice.

"Aw, come one, Ramuh! Can't I have a little bit of excitement before work?" I asked him in an embarrassed tone.

-"Yeah, Geena, destroy everything! Haha! Burn everything down to the ground!" A voice known as Ifrit said as fire started to spread across the ground. It was too early for anyone to be out anyways, so no one will see me, which my image won't be ruined!

-"Now Geena, watch out for that red head coming down the stairs, child", said a woman's voice known as Shiva.

"What? A person! Shit!" I yelled out loud and looked for a nearby bench to cover up my kick damage, and Ifrit quickly dispersed all of the flames around us. I then jogged up the steps to the Shin-Ra building.

Damn it! I wasted all of that time! I'm not going to tarnish my perfect time record today, either! Atlanta, help me a little here! I could really use your wind!

-"Of course, Geena, the wind will help everything!" I heard Atlanta shout from my head. I smiled as I felt my steps becoming quicker.

-"And what of that young lad? He saw your wind power now", Ramuh scolded.

"What? He did? Must not have been important, he probably didn't even notice me", I said as I reached the top and saw the beaming lights of the Shin-Ra building. I entered the building as fast as I could, I really hate wasting my time, and especially this place of all.

I entered the elevator and waited for the elevator to close, when another figure entered the elevator right at the last minute.

"My apologies, but I am running late", I heard a deep voice say to me.

I nodded at the ground not even caring. Wonder what mission Lizard has for me today. Haha, he reminds me of a lizard too, must be the blonde hair…or the glasses…you know, he just looks like a lizard, ok?

The elevator stopped at the SOLDIER floor, and me and the man both got off. At this point I looked up at him with curiosity. I only caught an image of his back, with silvery hair. Huh…whoever that girl is…she seriously needs a haircut…

-"Bahaha! That's a guuuyy!" Ifrit said in a fit of laughter.

I felt my eyes go wide, "No way!" I yelled in amazement.

"What's no way?" I heard a familiar voice who I despised with a passion. He has such excitement and energy over such stupid things. I turned and saw Zack, another second SOLDIER. Great, that's one of my sides that I never wanted to show Zack ever.

"It's nothing, I just remembered that I forgot to brush my hair this morning", I said as I came up with an excuse that seemed fitting to him.

Zack then looked at me with confusion, "Huh? But your hair falls perfectly in place", he asked as he looked at my hair.

"I know. That why I said, 'No way!'", I said as I waved at him goodbye and headed to Lazard's office. I'm seriously dreading this right now…watch him assign me picking flowers for sickly children or something…

I opened the doors and found that the silver haired guy was there. The LONG silver haired guy. I could have sworn he was important to Shin-Ra somehow…I cocked my head in thought a little bit. Aw, his name was on the tip of my tongue too…

"Geena, second class SOLDIER, we have assigned you a mentor to make your way to first more quicker", Lazard said as he got up from his hiding spot…all right, it was a chair…not much of a hiding spot…WAIT! A mentor! Hell, I don't need a mentor! This is stupid, freaking A!

At this point I looked at the silver haired man, I noticed he had these green cat like eyes…what the hell? What is this guy?

"Sephiroth, first class SOLDIER", said the silver haired man extending his hand towards me. So he expects me to just take his hand and smile? Haha, yeah right, I'd rather throw him over my shoulder like trash.

-"I thought you quit that old habit!" Ramuh said in a pout.

-"Hell, let her to what she wants light pants, this city is already trash anyway" Ifrit taunted.

-"Focus on the matter at hand. This Sephiroth is extending his hand, any further delay and he will suspect something" The dark and sinister entity known as Diablo spoke.

Oh! I quickly looked up and shook his hand, "Geena Greene, second class SOLDIER", I said as I smiled a little, he kept a straight face. Being up tight, huh? That's alright, try and keep up with me, you may be first class, but we'll see who's stronger…

"I shall leave you two to start training together. You have my permission to use training room number 49. Dismissed", Lazard said as he sat in his chair. He's ALWAYS sitting in his chair, you are such a fat fuc-

I noticed Sephiroth was leaving, and I followed him out of the room. It's a good thing that the training room we were planning on using wasn't that far away from Lazard's office. His movements were so graceful, he had these long legs, but I guess that would be expected, huh? I mean, he's like a freaking chocobo with those legs.

We both walked through to the training room, and he looked at me for a second.

"Which setting would you like to use to train?" He asked. He wasn't even looking at me, only out of the corner of his eye. He was too busy focusing on the touch screen monitor in front of him. We have to use that to control the training we endure.

"Whichever setting you would like to use, Sir," I said as I shrugged.

"I see", he said as he selected a few things on the touch screen and then turned to face me. "Shall we begin?" He asked as he took out a long ass sword! Seriously? Why the hell do you need a sword that long? What the fuck?

-"You should use me for this battle", Ramuh said as I felt an electrical surge go through my body. "He's weak against lightning, I sense this".

I nodded and summoned my sword out of thin air, which surprised Sephiroth for a split second, but then his face went back to normal. The scenery around us started to change, and soon we were on top of the cannon from Junon. Of all of the places, why did he choose this one? Is this one special to him in a way? Oh, why do I care, It's time to get started!

I got into an offensive position, and my handle on my sword lit up a dark yellow, and electrical charges flooded down the blade of the sword. "Don't go easy on me, Sir", I said as I looked him straight in the eyes.

I saw his eyes flash green for a second, and then he charged at me with his long ass word. I became attentive, and quickly dodged. He striked at me with such a fast velocity, it only looked like he was standing there. I blocked with my sword, hearing the continuous strikes on my blade.

This guy is such an Ass; I'm going to show him…some friction. I jumped in the air and changed my sword to a crossbow. I took the crossbow in both hand and made it a bow and arrow. I stretched my arm to the striking position and let a hundred lightning bolts go in one fellow swoop. I fell to the ground and changed my bow and arrow back to a sword and went to go strike at him.

He's probably too busy blocking all of that electricity; he'll never see me coming! I smiled as I went to go attack him, but found my attack being blocked…by his long ass word through the smoke of the electricity.

"What…how?" I mumbled under my breath. He shouldn't be able to withstand that attack, no normal human can! What the hell!

-"Watch out, he's going to strike, child!" Shiva's voice rang in my ear.

I quickly cartwheeled backwards and landed on my feet just as I saw him strike in the spot where I used to be. I swallowed, alright, this might be a challenge for me…

I saw him smile, and then he jumped in the air and set his sword down to the ground, as if to impale me. "Shit!" I yelled as I heard a voice that I've never heard before in my head shout at me.

-"Let me help this time!" I heard a young child's whispered voice echo in my head.

I looked down at my sword and found that my handle of my sword started glowing a dark green color, and found that I had some kind of shield around me, right as Sephiroth's sword would have hit me.

He scoffed, and the he landed on the ground, his sword held in his hand by his side. As the shield disappeared I smiled at him. Just goes to show you, doesn't matter how big your sword is, but seriously man, why the hell is his sword that long?

-"Let me take control! I want to mess his shit up!" Ifrit said impatiently and soon my handle was red with flames dancing down the blade. I put it in an offensive position.

Sephiroth looked impressed, but then took a stance that I couldn't describe.

"It seems I've underestimated you, holding back seems to do nothing. Now", he said as he charged at me again, this time twice the velocity. "Let's see how you handle this", he said calmly, like the energy exertion wasn't getting to him. I narrowed my eyes at him, looks like I'll have to charge too, I'll put everything I have into this one attack!

I felt fire radiate off of the sword, it was now an inferno of flames, the heat it was giving off was excruciating. I charged at him with my powered up sword, "Let's go!" I yelled as I lifted up my sword to slash him.

When our swords hit each other, I immediately went still. My sword dropped to the ground, disappearing on contact with the floor. I dropped to my knees and started panting, and Sephiroth was still standing, not even a scratch on him! Must be that sword…

I felt intense pain from my upper shoulder, and blood started flooding out of the wound. I lifted my other hand to put pressure on it. The image of Junon quickly faded into numbers and letters, and soon we were back in the training room. It was severely damaged, electricity crackling everywhere, loose wires being torn from the wall. The floor had multiple scratches on it.

I couldn't control my breathing anymore, I just started panting to try and breathe. But how? I put everything I had in that attack! He should be on his knees! Or better yet, he should be bleeding from the spot where I hit him!

"You did well. Keep that up and soon you'll reach first class", he said as he started to walk out of the training room, the doors closing automatically behind him. I fell on my back, unable to keep my energy to sit up.

"Ha, some mentor he is. Just leaving his student to bleed out, what a…Ass", I said as I got some of my breathing capabilities back. I heard the doors open and saw a man in a white lab coat walk in. I've never seen this man before. He had black hair mixed in with some grey. He also wore glasses.

I sat up and was about to stand up when he came over by me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, what the hell was he doing?

"I see you have been wounded, I'm here to take you to my lab to get you restored", he said as he let two more men come in with a single hand motion.

Doctors freaking freak me out, I don't think so. And needles? Don't get me started on that subject. You aren't sticking anything in me that I don't know what it is.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said as I stood up, still putting pressure on my shoulder. "I'm feeling much better now, buying a potion would be quicker, Sir." I said walking away from the scene. "But again, thank you for the offer". I said finally as I walked through the automatic doors.

After I was in the hallway, I made a sprint for the elevator. Haha, hell no! I have to get as much distance between me and them as possible! I HATE doctors or hospital's…needles…

I shuddered and made my way into the elevator. I quickly pushed the down button to the main lobby, after the doors closed; I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well look what we have here, yo? A female SOLDIER?" I heard a man say. And his voice made it sound like he had cotton balls in his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He was wearing a suit, and had red spikey hair. Alright, this MUST be a Turk! Wait, red hair? He isn't the one from this morning, is he?

He saw that I was looking at him weird, and he only smiled. "What? No hello?"

-"This guy makes red look bad." Scowled Ifrit.

-"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover", Ramuh scolded.

-"He seems nice, get his number!" Atlanta said kindly.

I put my hand to my head, a headache was starting to form with all of those voices... "Uh, sorry, I've had a long day…" I then looked at him again, "How's it going?" I asked laxly, not really caring about my image.

"Finally you answer, name's Reno. And talking about long days, I had to deal with a new rookie today. He wouldn't stop being so chatty. Chat, chat, chat", he said and shook his head.

I laughed a little, "He couldn't be that bad, he might actually seem nice underneath the whole…chattiness".

His eyes went wide, but then changed back to normal, "Wait, you're actually talking to me? Most SOLDIERS stay away from Turks, always being superior to us".

I laughed uncontrollably, man I must be going into shock from so much blood loss. "Why should I care about stupid shit like that? Really, all I care is when my next pay check is". I said as I smiled.

I saw his eyes go wide in shock, and they stayed like that for a while, and then the elevator doors opened. I was about to step out, when I almost tripped, and I guess now my coordination is going as well.

"Oh Reno, you should liven up a little bit! Also, I'm Geena Greene, second class SOLDIER, see ya around!" I said as I finally got out of the elevator, I walked my best to the counter and bought a potion.

I downed that nasty tasting thing, and immediately felt better. My wound started to bleed less, and I sighed again. Now, if only I didn't go into shock in that elevator…and with that red head no less! A Turk! I'm such a moron! If Lazard hears about this, I might as well be fired!

I scowled as I walked out of the building, I jogged to my grounded apartment, and entered the house. I locked the door afterwards, and the checked on my mother.

She was sleeping and already in bed. I guess Nancy put her in bed, I sighed. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, my eyes fell closed as soon as my body touched the mattress.


End file.
